


Sleep

by Marsetta



Series: Choose Your Own Characters. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choose Your Own Character, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I want is some sleep. Is that so much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> #16. (emotion) Exhausted.
> 
> I don't own.
> 
> Enjoy.

Exhaustion. It can be very serious, even deadly in some cases.

In this case? Not really.

"Go to Sleep!" I cried, my roommate just rolled his eyes.

"You go to sleep." He told me. I growled low. I had been assaulted by an apple and subjected to studying in the world's dirtiest room. I just want to sleep.

"I'm trying, but you're being too loud. And your light is on." I tell him. He rolled his eyes.

"Then close your curtains." He told me. I huffed. I hate those things, they make me feel trapped, like I'm being suffocated.

But then, I'm so tired, I might just do that.

"What don't you close yours?" I glared at him. I'm only closing mine as a last resort.

"Fine! Bossy know it all prick." He whispered the last part, but ignored it. I smile to myself as I lay my head down for sleep. So Tired.

I was out before my head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep. That would be good. But I want to finish these before I go to sleep myself.
> 
> Mars


End file.
